


A Borg Surprise

by KernowTrekker



Series: The Double Triple Series [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: Partners Jo Trevithick & Kathryn Janeway head for the Captains quarters where they are in for a surprise.I have written a original character (Jo Trevithick) and that I've tried to make it a character that doesn't have a sex, so you can insert the sex of your choice. It does make it a bit difficult to write without say him or her she or he.





	A Borg Surprise

The past months  had been very strenuous for the crew especially after being of turned in objects to fight by the Hirogen and then having had there minds adjusted to think they wanted to work on a alien world. Even thou Seven had felt the last month strenuous in places especially being forced to work on this alien world she was feeling more frustrated than anything because her relationship with Kathryn and Jo didn't seem to be going anywhere. They have still been going on dates but Kathryn and Jo kept saying they wanted to take it easy. She wasn't sure what she was doing wrong she had been pulling out all the stops. Meals, romantic walks, flowers and even the odd romantic holodeck programme, but no luck. She thought the Nazi holodeck programme where her and Kathryn had been made secret lesbian lovers had helped her relationship with Kathryn. On top of that Jo had been very close even if there minds where under someone else’s control and being forced to work but still Jo and Kathryn where so supportive during her issues on that planet she couldn't understand why it was taking so long. She had to take things into her own hands and do something different.

“What will that be?” She thought. Then suddenly it came to her....l

Meanwhile in the corridor.

Kathryn and Jo where walking down the corridor smiling and chatting the world couldn't be any better there relationship had been going from strength to strength since there "date" on the holodeck with Seven. They wanted her to be part of there relationship but they where not sure if it was the right thing to do. They had both got close to Seven when fate pulled them together but both had got jealous and weren't sure if this was right. But they carried on having dates together with Seven and it had been amazing every time. They just needed to take that final step.

They got to the door of Kathryn's quarters.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Thankyou that would be nice"

They both walked in and with in Metres of the door they where stopped in there tracks completely stunned at first, but soon got them self together., because Lying on Kathryn's reclined chair was Seven of Nine she had let her hair down and put some beautiful red lipstick on but what stood out more was she was completely and utterly naked her beautiful smooth skin was fully on show. The way she was lying was so seductive and inviting. Kathryn just managed to get some words out.

"What? What are you doing in my quarters Seven?"

Seven stood up and walked towards Kathryn.

"I thought that was perfectly obvious."

Seven slowly walked around Kathryn and puts her hand on Kathryn's shoulders and slowly moved them down her back and finished finally on her hips. Seven stepped forward enough that there bodies where together then just as Kathryn was enjoying Seven's touch she kissed her. She felt brilliant, it was amazing. Seven carries kissing down Kathryn's neck before pulling away well holding Kathryn's hands.

"If you don't mind my love could you take a seat well I sort Jo out".

Seven then preceded to direct Kathryn to her reclined seat and at this point was totally besotted by Seven she was forceful but caring at the same time, her lips where sweet as wine and so seductive, it made her quiver. Then as she walked her form was incredible, the shape of her back, her firm buttocks, her legs that seemed to go on for ever and her smooth stomach that would make anyone's mouth water. Seven got to Jo who's eyes where fixed to her. She slowly walked around Jo, Jo's eyes tried to follow but only got part way before turning to the other side where Seven was coming back around. She put her hand on Jo's shoulder who for a second wondered where Seven had learnt to be like this but released it didn't matter and was probably part of her research. Seven then moved her hand which was on Jo's shoulder to under Jo's chin where she kissed Jo on the lips before slowly kissing down the centre of Jo's chest to the stomach. Seven's hands followed Jo's legs up to the hips and then the waist before kissing Jo one more time. She then picked Jo up and  placed Jo next to Kathryn. Both Jo and Kathryn where in a state of near ecstasy, they both held hands and watched Seven kneel down in front of them. She put her hands on the thighs and rubbed her hands up and down.

"You have become a lot to me over the years than friends. Kathryn... , Jo..... I can't see my life being fulfilled with out the both of you in my life. Please make me the luckiest women in the Delta Quadrant and make us one."

Kathryn put her hand on Seven's cheek.

"we're the lucky ones Seven".

"You are perfect Seven how could we not make you part of are life, I know it's been a long road but we had to be sure it was right for all of us...... and it is."

Jo leant forward and kissed Seven on the lips she smiled in return. She ushered Jo towards her left breast where Jo took the hint and had started kissing it around the nipple. Kathryn started to lean in as giving Seven a kiss on the lips before taking charge of her right breast. Seven's head leant back and she almost purred like a cat. She let them both take control......

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Despite not needing to regenerate for at least another day Seven was feeling tired lying on Kathryn's floor this was nearest she had been to feeling perfection. She could feel Kathryn lying on her left snuggled up to her and Jo was on her right leaning up against her stroking her body She never fought such pleasure was possible, She wanted nothing more than to stay here forever.

"Chakotay to Captan Janeway"

After a short wait.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn suddenly sat bolt up right.

"Dam!" Kathryn realised she hadn't set her alarm got up in a hurry and went to find her com badge.

"Yes Commander",

"As your not here at the morning briefing can I presume you would like me to take it."

"Yes I would, I've been caught up with something."

"Ok and one more thing I can't seem to get hold of Seven."

Kathryn looks around seeing the beautiful well formed Borg cuddling up with Jo she quickly made a excuse.

"I've just asked her to do a job for me. Sorry for not informing you Commander."

"No problem Kathryn I will catch you later with details from the briefing. Chakotay out."

She looked back down at her lovers who where starting to get up and she smiled and wondered if she could manage one more time in the shower before she had to start work for real.


End file.
